Crashing
by julzbee
Summary: Mia's death causes Mark torrets of pain..until he realizes he can fix it.


Mia turned a corner, suddenly honking the horn as a girl on a bike sped in front of her. She swerved, causing tires to squeal and hiss. She landed with a sickening crash into a bus stop bench, flipping over.  
  
Flames engulfed the car, exploding. Shards of glass flew into Mia's face as she slumped over onto the wheel. The horn started going, not stopping. A high pitched, monotonous beeping sound, reaching down to the pit of people's hearts and rising up and touching their throats.  
  
Mark's fists clenched, bending down to the ground and hitting the avement with a thud. "No." he whispered in a haunting voice.  
  
Mia's mother shook with heart wrenching sobs. "Not my baby!" she wailed, as offecers ran to hold her up and prevent her from passing out on the hard ground.  
  
Mia lay still on a gurney, her face bloody and her hands cold and stiff. Mark gripped her hand, crying. Suddenly, unknown to him, his eyes glowed. He looked like a phantom, his eyes neon green and lighting up his face.  
  
Thoughts buzzed through his head. Mia lay on the ground, rocking back and forth and holding her ankle. CRACK! Mia's ankle broke. The high pitched screams of his mother, surrounder by officers. His father's yelling and storming about the house drunk.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
Their mother shot like a gun over to the gurney, almost falling on top of it. "Mia!" she cried, falling to the ground. "My Mia........" she whispered, her soft, curly brown hair, falling over her face. "My baby......"  
  
Paramedics stood near them, bewildered. "She had no pulse. No pulse for ten minutes. She was dead." one of them said, shaking his head. "It's not possible."  
  
Suddenly he noticed Mark's still haunting green eyes. "You did it." he said suddenly, pointing. "HE'S A MUTANT!" he yelled.  
  
Mark stood in the kitchen, looking down. "I don't know what happened, Ma......" he said softly, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"She was dead, Mark!" his mother shrieked, as Mia slept soundly on the couch. "Just....go." she whispered, turning away.  
  
Mark's head flew up. "What?" he asked, staring at her. "Mom, I'm only 13......" he said, standing up. "Mom, you can't......" he said, but got no response.  
  
He silently packed, and then left the house.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS UP, DAVIS!" An officer yelled, breathing down his neck. Mark stood up, his eyes fixed ahead. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes, Davis?" he yelled again. Mark didn't respond.  
  
"GET OUT THERE!" the officer directed, sending Mark outside into training.  
  
Mark ran outside, his toned arms grabbing rungs. "MOVE IT! GO GO GO GO GO!" another officer yelled, pointing. His face muscles tightened. "I SAID GO, DAVIS!"  
  
Mark continued on, his thoughts focusing on nothing but the path ahead.  
  
Mia sat down in a chair, reading a magazine. The bright white walls and hospital smell made her look down, as she realized her mother's eyes were open. "Momma?" she asked, setting the book down and bending over.  
  
Her mother's unfocused eyes flickered to her. "Mia......" she whispered, her voice cracking. Mia bit her lip.   
  
"Find Mark." her mother rasped, and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
"No, momma, no. Stay awake, momma! Momma! Momma......." Mia said finally, bending her head and crying. The beeping sounds slowly stopped, ending with a long monotonous one. "Momma............." Mia whispered. "Don't leave me." she whispered again.  
  
Grasped in her mother's hand was a small blue crystal on a chain. Mia slowly reached out a trembling hand and took it, putting it around her neck. The soft click of the clasp was like a wake up call.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Mia slowly entered the building, noticing a guy with green eyes and brown hair. "Um, can you help me?" she asked, biting her lip. "Have you seen this guy.......He's about as tall as you, with brown hair ad kind of orange eyes? His name's Mark......" she said.  
  
Simon glanced at her. "Mark? Yeah, he's downstairs." he said, nodding in that direction. Mia stood still. "Seriously?" she asked softly.  
  
Simon stared at her for a minute. "Uh, yeah. Mark Davis." he said, and turned to walk away.  
  
"Oh......thanks." Mia called after him, and turned also. Her footsteps echoed in the staircase as she walked downstairs.  
  
Mark stood in the living room, talking to Khahara. Khahara glanced behind him. "Umm......" she looked back at Mark.  
  
Mark turned around and arched a brow. "Hey, you new?" he asked. Mia looked at him. "Mark?" she asked.  
  
Memories shot through Mark's mind. Mia's stone cold hands, his mother kicking him out, Mia waking up, Mia. Just Mia.  
  
"Mia." he said softly, and hugged her. Mia started to cry. "Mark, I'm so sorry...... Mom's dead, she got cancer after you left, I'm so sorry she made you go....." Words spilled out of Mia's mouth, jumbling up.  
  
"It's- it's okay." Mark said finally, as his eyes flashed red. "It's okay." 


End file.
